project7fandomcom-20200214-history
Project7Sins
''Project 7 Sins'' Project 7 Sins is a fan fiction mini novel.The first chapter was created on December 15 2012 and it's still on going until now.It was created a full time Facebook user who has been interested in making fan fiction novels.Inspiration from watching Anime shows was the starting point of making Project 7 Sins. ''Plot'' Project 7 revolves around a young teenage boy named Roiku who is working in a secret organization simply called "The Organization" as an Agent.The Organization deals with the Unexplained such as supernatural and other things that goes bump in the night.In the Project 7 Sins universe, Unexplained things exist but normal civilians still doesn't believe such things are real.Whenever Unexplained events start to happen that might affect the balance of things,it's the Agents' job to deal with the problem and restore the balance. Agents in the Organization each have their own unique abilities.These abilities are vital to each Agents since without them,they would merely be normal hu mans.Their abilities are given to them through two possible reasons:Either they were born with it or it was given to them by the Organization. Agents in the Organization has one common thing regarding their clothes.Whatever kind of clothes they are wearing,the color is also black. During Roiku's life in the Organization,he becomes friends with other Agents and battles Unexplained beings. ''Setting and Location'' The story is set in a fictional place called Zerra City which is surrounded by mountains and a forest.Its a normal city but it is the location of the Organization's HQ.Although the location of the Organization HQ hasn't been mentioned,it only implies that it is somewhere in Zerra City. Other known Locations ''Pandemonium:Located in the forest surround the city,it is an abandoned facility that used to be the Organization's HQ.It was abandoned when a radioactive accident occured a long time ago.The events of the Void Arc took place in Pandemonium.Like the Organization,the location of Pandemonium wasn't mentioned but it was implied that the entrance to it was somewhere in the forest. 'Decapitate Village:Located a few miles away from Zerra City,the small village is deep within the forest that only a few Agent knows about.It is a place where people seal dangerous creatures.The village only has the population of five people.Usually,only a few high rank Agents knows the existance of the village but due to Mitar's condition,he later found out about the small village. ''Characters and Their Abilities'' '''Roiku (Agent 990 aka Sin) The main character of the story.After his parents were murdered and his little sister sudden disappearance after the murder,Roiku found out the existance of the Organization and joined without hesitation.Being in the Organization,he thinks that finding the people responsible for the deaths of his parents would be easy since there will be a lot of advantage being in an advance organization.Finding his sister is also is priority since he still believes that she is still alive somewhere.When the story began,it implied that Roiku had just became an Agent not too long ago.He has been categorize as a Rank D Agent but later goes up to a Rank B Agent. Appearance and Personality Roiku has a normal body appearance for a 15 years old boy.He has dark hair and black eyes.Being an Agent,his clothes are black.He wears a black buttoned shirt with long sleeves and wears black gloves.He wears simple fitting black pants and black shoes. Roiku has that good-guy personality that doesn't hesitates to protect someone from harm.He always want to protect everyone especially if they are close to him.He has an act of getting into trouble but tends to solve the problem later.He has great respect for his fellow Agent,mentor and current partner,Mitar.He hates seeing people he cares get hurt and will rush to their aid with no questions ask. Powers and Abilities Roiku has seven different kinds of abilities with are known as the Seven Sins.Each Sin has three unique abilities that Roiku can use in certain situations.Deep within Roiku's subconsciousness,each Sin has it's own human form,either a boy or a girl with the exception of Ruri who was given a real human body.These Sins can sometimes take over Roiku's body and totally change his personality,depending with Sin was used.But this rarely happens. ''Greed:Roiku's main and most often used ability.Once activation,his left hand burst into flames as it takes the form of a claw-like weapon.Greed's claw can cut and melt almost anything Roiku wants.During the events of the Void Arc,Greed appeared in Roiku's subconsciousness in the form of a bald boy around 10 years old.He has a simple personality which was totally a surprise since he didn't show any signs of being greedy.He has a strong bond with Roiku since Greed is often used by him. *'Hell Claw:The default attack of Greed.It simply intensifies the flames around Greed and increases the attack power of each strike. *'Blazing Claw:'Similar to Hell Claws but with blue flames.Blazing Claw can perform more complicated moves like firing a beam of flames at a target. *'Inferno Slash:'Greed's powerful form.With the use of black flames,Greed can unleash powerful attacks.The unique thing about this is that the black flames only affects people who Roiku feels are a threat to him or anyone he cares about. ''Lust:The second Sin that Roiku learned.When activated,Roiku's hair grows longer and it's color changes into the color pink.In her human form,she appears to be a woman in her early twenties.She has long pink hair and pink eyes.Like her name,she has the tendency to arouse any guy except Roiku.He seems to be immune to her charm,which pisses her off.Mature and beautiful,Lust isn't the type to walk into battle.She prefers to watch instead of fighting.However,when it comes to Roiku's safety,she doesn't hesitates to give a lending hand. *'Energy Drain:'Using her hair,she can absorb massive amount of energy.Wether its water,power,energy or radiation,she can absorb almost anything. '' '''Mitar (Agent 303 aka Piercing Blade) Mitar is another main character.He has been an Agent of the Organization since he was little.This is due to the fact that his family are Agents since the start of their bloodline.Being a long time Agent of the Organization,he has far more experience than Roiku.Despite this,he's categorize as a Rank B Agent,which isn't so bad.His fighting capabilities are far superior than Roiku at the beginning of the series but later moved up to his level as the story progress. During his childhood,he came across a huge creature that was only implied as a demon.His mother was able to gravely wound the beast but in it's last desperate attemp,the demon's spirit took over the young Mitar's body.In order to prevent it from completely taking over the boy's body,a seal was placed in him.They thought it was over but only a few days later,the demon was able to break the seal and take over Mitar's body and transforming him into a monstrous beast.At that time,Mitar was living in his home town.During that day,the entire town was destroyed by his hands.That was were his brother put a more powerful seal and forced the demon into a deep slumber. In the Black Sword Arc,the seal that was placed on him is at it's limits and Mitar is showing signs that the demon is taking over again.He and his brother goes to a village deep in the forest ti finally end this curse. Appearance and Personality Category:Browse Category:List of Acts